


One master to rule them all - How I finally got friends and they're not human.

by LeonnOM



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Can I even use the dialogues of the game?, Gen, MC is a self insert, Main Story, Mental Illnesses, Other, Self indulgent fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonnOM/pseuds/LeonnOM
Summary: They're surrounded by demons and just want to cuddle their pets.This mainly follows the lessons so spoilers ahead!One chapter for one lesson. I guess.Hope I won't drop it after the first posted chapter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	One master to rule them all - How I finally got friends and they're not human.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> I haven't written shit in YEARS but Obey Me is so fun to play so y'know, here I am.  
> I'm opened to criticism as long as it's constructive and kindly said (am soft)  
> Anyway if you just read that's already so kind! Have fun!

I opened my eyes to a dark place looking like a courtroom. In front of me, seven chairs (thrones?) and another on an estrade right behind it. Weird flags were hanging of the wall, between thin windows, animals pictured on it.

_What the… Where the hell am I…?_

I finally noticed several men staring at me. I didn’t had time to detail them as the one in the seat of a chief started to speak.

“Welcome to the Devildom, Leonn.”

_Fine. That one knows my name. That’s hella creepy and holy crap had I been kidnapped?_

I stared at the brown-haired creep, eyes widened in confusion. He frowned has he noticed how panicked I was.

“… Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?” _No shit, Sherlock._

“Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.”

_ Devildom.  _ The word lingered through my brain. That for sure was a name I never even heard of and as bad at geography as I am, not such thing existed on Earth.

_ That’s it, I’ve been kidnapped by freaks,  Imma be locked down in this shit of a room unless I kill ‘em. Or. I’m hallucinating again. Shit, how many pills did I took last night… _

“I suppose I should start by introducing myself.”

The voice of Mr Creep n°1 stopped the race of my thoughts.

“My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom”

_ How convenient it is not to consider oneself a human when doing immoral shit. King of creeps. _

He then started to talk nonsense about a school or whatever Academy thing. Of course, I wasn’t focused on his talk, how could one focus on the speech of their kidnapper anyway? He sound really convinced of his little story thing.

_ Might as well play their game, maybe they’ll let me go… _

“Why am I here?” My voice was low and unsure, tainted with fear.

“I will explain everything to you.”

This time, it wasn’t Mr King of creeps who replied but a black hair guy sitting in the line of seats.

_ Then explain instead of looking at me like a freaking dead rat. _

“Leonn, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride.”

~~ Mr King of creeps ~~ Diavolo s poke again, presenting his friend with a smile. I couldn’t help but notice how those two were different. This Diavolo-guy sounded hearty, his yellow eyes sparkling with excitement. He kept his arms wide open in an inviting posture with his happy, almost childish smile glued on the face. Yeah, warm guy. While the Lucifer-guy sat tight, arms crossed on the chest, serious and almost threatening look on the face. Cold guy.

“Wait, Lucifer? Like the fallen angel from the Bible?” I couldn’t help it. That was too weird.

Lucifer definitely looked pissed and Diavolo rushed.

“He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man… and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he’s also my most trusted friend.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.” he sighed.

Turning back at me with a smile, the so-called vice president continued.

“Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours… I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Leonn.”

_ Hard to trust you boy, your lips are held too tight for that smile to be sincere… _

“Answer my question.”

Those explanations where leading nowhere. This  whole thing sounded like a pretty lie and the demon and student stuff like bullshit. Even tho everyone was wearing a uniform. School-like uniform. No matter what kind of story was up in here, they all seemed dedicated to make it look true. Or… This wasn’t a lie.

_ Nah, demons going to school, the one-and-only Lucifer playing the student, a king… _

“… Interesting. This one is quite different from Solomon.”

“Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both human world and the Celestial Realm. As a first step toward this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm. So, I take it you’ve probably put two and two together at this point, right?”

Lucifer stared at me, looking bored, almost about to pout. And I started losing my shit.

“What… The hell is this? I mean, yeah, of course you’re demons and there are angels and shit and we’re all gonna go to school together! Seriously, am I hallucinating again? Or are y’all just an organization of creeps or something? I ain’t staying here, no fucking way!”

I turned my back to the men and walked as fast as my trembling legs could move to the closest door. I heard the laugh of Diavolo behind my back and before I could reach to the door handle, Lucifer was standing in front of me.  I looked back to where he was sitting in disbelief. How could one be so fast?

“ **You’ve** been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. **You are our newest exchange student.** You period of stay is one year. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom.”

I froze as I started to process that this was real. Senseless, but real. I lift my head to meet Lucifer’s cold gaze, trying to find comfort in something – literally anything. I looked back at Diavolo. He was still smiling as he didn’t just took me in the middle of bunch of demons.

“You demon!”

_ Oh what a really useful statement you made Leonn, proud of you, stupid brain. _

“What do you hope to gain pointing that out on me?” Lucifer giggled. “Don’t glare at me like that. It’s not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom. You need someone to look after you...”

There I felt a knot tying in my stomach. There was no chance in hell I wanted this creep around anywhere around me.

“… and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon. He’s the Avatar of Greed and… how should I put it…? Oh well, you’ll understand soon enough.”

“Wait, I don’t want to understand shit, I want to go home! You’ll find plenty of people interested in your little exchange thing in the human world, but I’m not one of them!”

“You’re the one we chose and you’ll be the one to stay, stated Diavolo.”

“Yeah and what are you gonna do about my Guinea pigs, uh? There’s no one to take care of them if I’m gone so if you want me to stay you’ll better bring them here safe!”

Someone burst out laughing and whispered something about how I was one of a kind or something. I realized how foolish – and desperate – I must have sounded but I was genuinely worried about my pigs. Priorities.

“Your… what?” Lucifer frowned, seemingly annoyed. “Your pets can survive a while without you, you…”

“No! You don’t seem to understand, my mom can’t cut their claws and their litter must be changed more often now that it’s summer back at home! My parents just **can’t** take care of them!”

“Okay okay!” The warm voice of Diavolo raised again. “We’re gonna bring them to you as soon as you’re settled.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea but if that’s what you want...” Lucifer shook his head. “Here, take this device. It’s called a D..D.D. It’s a lot like the cell phones of your world. This will be yours to use for as long as you’re here.”

I was hoping for them to have a little mercy and send me back to my dear piggies. This didn’t worked quite well…

“Now, go ahead and try calling Mammon with it.”

_ Ah, yes, my guardian. Guess they don’t care that I’m fucking terrified of phone calls. Fucking demons. _


End file.
